freshprincefandomcom-20200215-history
Will Gets a Job
Will Gets a Job is the third episode of the second season from the television sitcom on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, which was originally aired from NBC on September 23, 1991. It was directed by Ellen Falcon and written by Andy Borowitz. Summary Phillip calls Will "Carlton" accidentally several times and offers to pay for Will's Homecoming dance expenses, causing Will to become paranoid that he is becoming exactly like Carlton and totally living off of Uncle Phil. Will begins to slack in school and his extracurricular activities. However, Uncle Phil believes that Will is lying about having a job and grounds him excessively. Will decides to secretly get a job at a pirate-themed restaurant. Due to his costume, Uncle Phil originally doesn't recognize him and Will tries to get away with some insults in anger for Uncle Phil not believing him. In the end they make up once Uncle Phil realizes why Will wanted to get a job and Will realizes it is okay to get help to succeed. Meanwhile, Ashley's friend Tina develops a crush on Carlton after seeing him shirtless after he had finished swimming. Though at first flattered by the crush, he soon becomes annoyed with Tina's obsessive behavior that doesn't stop even when Carlton tells her they can never date because of her being a child. At the restaurant, Tina soon projects her crush onto Will, causing Carlton to become jealous despite how annoyed he was previously. Cast and Characters Main Guest Tina Trivia Philip Banks says: "Vivian, you are so naive. You would believe Will if he told you that he were some big rap star, whose album just went platinum." On September 19, 1991, 4 days before the original airing, Will's album "Homebase" had been certified Platinum by the RIAA. Also in July 30, his album Summertime had received the same certification. Quotes Philip Banks: Vivian, you are so naive. You would believe Will if he told you that he were some big rap star, whose album just went platinum. William 'Will' Smith: comes into the kitchen towelling off Man, I thought a dip in the pool would cool me off. I'm *blazing* about what Uncle Phil said to me. Geoffrey: I'm sure when he called you a Sophomoric cretin, it was figure of speech. William 'Will' Smith: No, that didn't bother me. It's when he said I was just Iike CarIton. Geoffrey: Yes, I can understand your concern. Sandwich? William 'Will' Smith: Yeah, sure. See, now, Iook, I know where I come from, man. I mean, I'm coming straight out of PhiIIy, man, and I'm proud of that. CouId you put that on a croissant for me? Geoffrey: CertainIy. You know, Master WiIIiam, we aII change. William 'Will' Smith: Hey, Iook, man, I haven't changed, I'm not gonna change and I'm not down with this bougie stuff. Geoffrey: Swiss? William 'Will' Smith: No, GorgonzoIa. Hey, man, I'm teIIing you, if there is one dude in the worId that's the totaI opposite of CarIton, his chest William 'Will' Smith: it's this guy standing right here, man. Hey, thanks a Iot, G. Yo, man, how you gonna pIay a brother on the Grey Poupon? Carlton Banks: into the kitchen Geoffrey, I'm famished. Can you make me a gargonzola sandwich on a croissant for me? Heavy on the Grey Poupon. William 'Will' Smith: Uncle Phil is right! I'm turning into Carlton, man. Yo, that's it man. No more of these sissy sandwiches, no more preppy parties, and no more hittin' Uncle Phil for handouts, and you know what? You see this check? up the check Uncle Phil gave him William 'Will' Smith: Now you see it, now you don't! The Funky Fresh is back in the flesh with a vengence, homes! walks away with the sandwich made for Will, but Will stops him William 'Will' Smith: I'm gonna eat that though. I'm just not gonna enjoy it. Philip Banks: the family is at the restaurant Will is working at That is it! You are the most rudest, most incompetent waiter I have ever met. William 'Will' Smith: his eyepatch and bandana off I'm not a waiter. According to my uncle, I don't even have a job! William 'Will' Smith: Let's get one thing straight: I don't look like Carlton, I don't act like Carlton, and most importantly, I don't look like Carlton. Phil just grounded Will and took away all of his privileges Will: Why don't you just do me like Kunta Kinte and cut off my foot? Philip: over his drink order I don't know. I just can't seem to decide. Will: Well, We've got all three flavors of *Slim-fast*! Philip: I'll have a cola, wise guy! Will: as a Waiter, Greeting the family Welcome to the Briny Deep, where none of our prices are ever too steep. We've got fresh fish, you can look in our tank. To get to the bathroom, make a left at the plank. Follow me! Philip Banks: a waiter he thinks is Will Can I talk to you for a minute? Look, I'm human. Sometimes I make mistakes. Now, I admit I had some preconceived ideas about you, mainly that you just didn't care about anything, but I guess I'm gonna have to let that go, because today, you've shown me that you are a very, very fine young man and I'd just want us to be closer together. Waiter: around What did you say, pervert? Philip Banks: Oh, I'm sorry, I-um... Waiter: Look, man, this is Treasure Island, OK? Now, Pleasure Island, that's a block down the street! Philip Banks: I-I thought... Waiter: No, I know what you thought, but, if you'll notice, the parrot is sitting on my left shoulder! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2